Romes Forgotten Oracle
by xXxGoddessArtemisxXx
Summary: Um my first fanfic. The world is once again holding its breath for a long awaited war. The only problem is that this is not just an average war, but a battle in which most people would ever know of. For they are not one of the immortal born a half-blood.


**Ok so this is my first fan fic... So please be kind! Umm I will say that as a heads up my spelling and grammar suck but I did my best. ;3**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

'It was here,' Siara thought to herself. 'This was where the first and last stand will be made.'

On the beach next to sparkling blue of the ocean water, it was here. Millennium ago when the white sand was covered in red as the bodies of warriors fell to the ground, defeated. The crystal clear water ran red with the blood of both Roman and Greek soldiers. The clashing of gold and bronzed weapons in the dance that was death rang out through the air. Siara looked down on the beach from the cliff, as her mind wondered back into the ancient times it was as if it was happening all over again right before her. Two demi-god armies came together in battle, both sides slowly dwindling in numbers.

Suddenly the people changed the older ghost warriors became younger.

Two warriors on opposing sides stood in front of their people the leaders of the blood bath that was to come. One a golden mercenary not unlike the great Achilles himself, but with a black killing aura, that nothing would be able to penetrate, the other dark in looks but had an aura that mirrored the sun. The 'hero's of gods' both boys born of one of the big three, both superior to all others except each other. 'This... this is what will be if I do not intervene. Even the gods themselves can not stop their children from killing each other this time... For they are to proud to admit to their mistakes, so much for the infantine wisdom of the gods.' She sighed heavily, the only problem was, was that even with her ability to see into the future. Siara couldn't find a way to stop the battle from not happening again in another millennium.

Unlike the gods, she would plan ahead. To try and stop any other kind of misfortune to happen from the gods long accorded and forgotten plans and children.

Siara sighed heavily as she thought to herself, 'So many lives cut short because of the gods will.' Looking up into the sky she glared. 'When was it going to be enough, when are the gods going to see that what it was they were doing was wrong. Letting their mortal offspring fight their battles for them, while they sat by and watched as they killed each other in the names of their so called beloved and honourable godly parent.'

A large flash came from behind Siara, causing her to forget her train of thought and spin around to look at the goddess behind her. She quickly kneeled at the immortals feet, "My lady, how did you fair today?" She asked in a hushed voice, still at the womans' feet, her head bowed with respect.

"Arise, my champion. You need not bow to me. We have known each other more then twenty mortals' life times, and we have become friends. After all it was I who gave you purpose when you were known as Xena, millennium ago." The musical voice of the goddess, her face beautiful in it's calm serenity, her skin glowing still with the power that was her inner immortal light. "Do not make me make the choice for you, Siara. We both know how that went the last time. And trust me Siara; you will not like what it is I have planed for this move." The Goddess said lightly belaying the treat she was making.

Siara nodded slowly, she knew she was wasting precious time standing here doing nothing. But she couldn't help it. She had gone over so many different scenarios in her head, looking into the future every time to see how it would play out and every one ended in war and bloodshed... And her death, in every future she peered in she had given herself up to some dark figure to save people she had bonded with on her quest. She shook her head cleaning it of the dark, depressing thoughts; it was time for drastic measures. Though it was the only plan Siara could come up with that would work.

It was also the one that she couldn't see the result of. Sieara knew it was the only alternative, nay the only way for her mission to play out. She was going to do that which even the gods' themselves have never imagined. And it would be the biggest gamble next to Hera's. But it would also have the biggest pay off if it was successful.

* * *

><p><strong>So comments, thoughts, opinions ?<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think, should I continue or no**?


End file.
